


Kisumi

by The_EMJ, TheMGMouse



Series: "Swimming Free!" A Free! Character Study [1]
Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EMJ/pseuds/The_EMJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A short idea of what Kisumi's thoughts on the Water Gun fight.





	Kisumi

Neep Neepity Neep

Kisumi straighten up and sighed- today was not going well. This was a new suit and now he had been sprayed not once, but twice within the hour - it was not something that he had hoped for - honestly, he was hoping he’d be able to have a nice welcome party and tease everyone of the old times back when he tried to get them to join the basketball club and all that good thing. He then really hoped that he’d be able to buy some things from the fair as well.


End file.
